Ladders, which include what are known as stick ladders, have been used for climbing of trees, poles and the like for a long period of time. In using such a ladder, the ladder is commonly leaned against the article to be climbed, the ladder climbed, at least partially, for attachment of straps or the like to the tree or pole after which the climber proceeds upwardly to further attach the ladder to the tree or pole. Such a system provides only an unstable climbing situation until the ladder is firmly secured to the climbed article. Single length ladders, although sectioned ladders are available, and are not easily transported through the woods or over terrain which is encountered, for example, when hunting.
The primary difficulty with such tree ladders was the method of securing the same to the climbed article. The user had to climb to a certain height, on an unfastened and thus unstable unit, to begin securing the same to the climbed article and then proceed upwardly, again on an unsecured length, to attach additional ropes, straps or the like to the climbed article. There was no method for securing the unit without climbing a certain length of the same in what was an unstable, wobbly manner.
With applicant's ladder, a sectioned ladder is provided with quick connect features between sections, which will afford an easily carried unit while insuring that sufficient height will be available for various uses. With applicant's ladder, standoffs are provided to extend from either the rungs or stiles such that the ladder may be positioned in close, parallel proximity to the article, for example, a tree, that is being scaled. These standoffs are of sufficient length to allow the user to place his or her foot on a rung and have the toe extend past the rung to locate the foot well onto the rung.
The applicant also provides a structure which includes and allows for a method of attaching his ladder to a tree without climbing any portion thereof until the same is fully erected and secured. This is provided through a strapping method which affords strap attachment means such that a ladder section may be positioned against a tree, the section secured to the same, the section elevated to receive another section and sequentially elevated into place on the tree.
Similarly, the applicant's sections may be assembled at the tree or pole site, positioned against the article and secured to the same without leaving the ground.
When in desired position, the straps for securing the same are tightened and the ladder is maintained in tree or pole parallel position.
At least a pair of adjustable binding straps are provided which may be attached to the tree or which will, preferably, encircle and cross behind the tree at least one time and be reattached to another point on the ladder such that a positive connection to the article is obtained and maintained. These straps allow for length adjustment such that the ladder is positively secured to the scaled article during the stages of sequentially adding sections of ladder and the ladder is attached to the tree.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a ladder for scaling of various articles such as trees which eliminates that the ladder be leaned against the article.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a ladder that is provided in connectable sections for ease of personal transport and assembly at the point of use.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a ladder for use in scaling various articles which is provided with standoffs such that the same may be secured to the article in generally parallel relation thereto.
It is yet a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a ladder for use in scaling various articles which includes adjustable strap means for securing the same to the article and whereby the ladder may be sequentially or totally erected against the article and positively secured to the same without climbing the ladder to accomplish the attachment.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from the accompanying drawings and description.